The Unspeakable
by koneko-cat
Summary: Yuki realizes her feeling for Zero, noticing this Kaname goes into a fit of rage and jealousy does the unspeakable to Yuki, insisting she can only belong to him... Mean the Night Class has been planning something to separate there darling Yuki from that low life level E... but not only are Zero and Kaname falling for Yuki SORRY BAD SUMMERY! JUST READ IT WONT LET YOU DOWN!


FDeclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT

Koneko cat- hey everyone! This is my first vampire knight story! I hope you all enjoy it!

.

I ran my hand through my just barely shoulder length brown hair and gave a small sigh as the silky locks fell through my fingers. A gentle breeze floated past me fluttering my black skirt. I was standing on the balcony's railing, looking out on the school grounds looking at my work, I had just returned from patrol and made sure that all the day class students were in there dorms. For about the past few weeks there had been absolutely no problems, not a single day class student besides me and zero were out of their rooms after sunset and Kaname was keeping the night class on a short leash. It was rather odd, so suddenly everything was so peaceful now, and so boring. There was nothing for me and Zero to do, almost as if there was no use for us anymore. Letting out another sigh I spun around and jumped onto the balcony and found Zero leaning up against the doorway, his soft lonely eyes were locked with mine as he just stood there with his arms crossed waiting.

'_How long had he been standing there?'_ I thought instantly, shocked by his presence

"uhm hey Zero, are you hungry?" I asked with a big smile walking past him

He shook his head and I had to hold back yet another sigh _'sheesh what's wrong with him, I mean I know he's bored and all but he could at least talk'_

"eh… Zero is there something you want to talk about?" I asked, feeling like something was up, Zero wasn't the most talkative person but he never acted like this, then it hit me! That must be it! Walking over to him I grabbed onto the collar of my uniform and moved it aside, exposing my neck to him "You just have to ask Zero, I want to help you"

Suddenly Zero had snatched my hand away from my collar, holding it straight above my head, forcing me to stand on my toes and wince at the sudden, slightly painful, movement.

Zero lowered his face down close to mine, his precious soft and lonely eyes had changed completely, there where now screaming anger and irritation "stop assuming I am always after your blood" he growled just before his other hand clinched onto my collar and yanked it down "and don't go around offering your neck" he spat and with one swift movement he was at my neck, letting me see nothing but his silver hair, every strand seemed to shine in the moonlight.

I quickly braced myself _'shit… he's mad he's really bad' _I thought ready for a painful bite, only the kind he can give when he wanted to teach me a lesson.

Zero's lips pressed against my skin and him giving me a small kiss to let me know exactly where he was going to bite. My breath was caught in my chest and fear shot through my body. I didn't want this! I was ok with giving him blood, but not like this, not when he was mad, not when he intended to make it hurt. I wanted to run, run and lock myself in my room where I was safe, but my body wouldn't listen to me, I just stood there perfectly still in Zero's grasp.

Zero's lips pressed against my neck against and he started to suck on it, and gave it a small nip… but no fangs? A blush ran across my face and as soon as he pulled away, smirking at me, my hand dashed up to my check, covering the small red mark he had left.

'_A HICKEY! HE GAVE ME A HICKEY!' _I thought freaking out, unbelievably embarrassed by what he had just done.

"Don't go around offering yourself to guys, you don't even know what could happen" he said, back to his normal self. He let go of my hand and I dropped to my knees, still holding onto the little red bruise he gave me. "I didn't want blood, I came to tell you the Chairman wants your report A.S.A.P." he said and disappeared into the house, leaving me there completely dumbfounded.

.

Koneko cat- Well that is chapter one! Hope it was ok!

REVIEW PLEASE!

l

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
